


My way or the highway

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Guns, Hostage Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day three of the Whumptober prompt list.Jackie goes to a gangs temporary hideout to put a stop to them only to find one of his friends used as a hostage/leverage to get away.
Series: October prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947718
Kudos: 5





	My way or the highway

The building sat near the outer part of the city. It had been abandoned making it the perfect hideout for gangs or simply people down on their luck. Currently, the cities biggest crime gang has decided to occupy it. They're known for many atrocities. The only thing they do to salvage their moral compass is that they never deal with and involve children.

Jackie watched from his look out. He exuded determination and confidence. Tonight he would finally take them down. Get them off the streets and behind bars. And he had a plan too. He had acquired the buildings layout and had it pretty much memorized. It was down to two locations where the leader would be. He just had to get in and take him out, send an anonymous tip to the police, and get out. Easy-peasy.

Hopping down, he ducked behind cover. Slowly, he made his way over to a side door. Cracking it open, he paused, listening, then opened it and ducked inside. Jackie kept his guard up as he started down the halls. It was quieter than he expected. He glanced into a few rooms he walked by. A voice called for his attention as he started to walk by what could have been a conference room. Strange, he didn't see anyone when he looked inside. Cautious, he stepped inside.

There were a couple reasonably sized monitors hanging side-by-side on the wall. As well as a couple cameras; one on either end of the room. Once Jackie stepped inside, however, one of the monitors flashed to life. There, on the screen, was the crime boss. “Well, well. Good to see you again, Jackieboy.”

Jackie huffed. “What's wrong? Too afraid to see me face-to-face instead of hiding behind a screen?”

“Ah if only. I'm afraid I'm a bit busy at the moment,” the man told him. “Now, I suggest you sit tight and wait as we finish up and leave.”

“Oh yeah? How are you planning on stopping me from finally bring you down?”

The man smirked. “I have my methods.” He turned and motioned to someone off camera. Jackie watched impatient, yet a little curious. What could he have up his sleeve? A man, with his wrists tied, got shoved into view before being forcefully pushed to his knees. The crime boss pointed a gun at him before addressing Jackie again. “I know how you feel about hostages.”

Realization hit Jackie hard. And once he recognized who their hostage was he had to refrain himself from calling out to him. Henrik looked a bit disheveled but otherwise fine. And his expression was one of irritation. Jackie quickly regained his composure. “Let him go.”

“Now now, Jackie-boy, that's not how this works. I'm sure you understand that basic principle.” The man smiled. “This is how it's going to work,” he started as he reached forward off camera. The other monitor came on to show what Jackie assumed was a countdown timer set to fifteen minutes. “When this timer reaches zero you are free to leave that room. If you so much as think about leaving before then he will be killed. And I will know. Your feed is being sent directly to this phone.” He waved a phone in front of the camera.

Jackie tensed. They've killed hostages before so it was more likely than not that he was telling the truth. But then on the monitor Henrik got to his feet, seemingly not bothered by the gun pointed at him. “Jackie – boy Man,” there was a pause between Jackie and boy; like he almost forgot to say the second part. “He is bluffing. He is not going to kill me.”

There was an annoyance from the gang boss and Jackie chose to believe his friend. From what he could tell from behind them he had a pretty good guess where they were. With some of his confidence returning, Jackie turned around and headed for the door. However, once he reached it, he heard a gunshot and Henrik shout and curse. Jackie spun around, wide-eyed, and looked back at the monitor. Though he couldn't see Henrik, he could still hear him. “The next shot will be fatal so I suggest you not try that again.” Jackie looked past him as Henrik was pulled up and back into view. He leaned heavily to his right. “Now be a good boy and wait.” Henrik was led away and the feed was cut. On the other monitor the number started to count-down. Fifteen minutes.

In anger and frustration, Jackie flipped the table. Then in worry he started pacing. Though he made sure to stay away from the door. His eyes constantly glancing at the count-down. So stupid. He should have known better. Not only did he deal with them before but they had a reputation. Then, it was faint but he thought he could hear vehicles. His eyes went to the monitor again. Just over five minutes. Ten minutes since Henrik had been shot. That wasn't good. And worse, it was going to be more than fifteen minutes before he'd get to him and get him help. That's too long. He could die anyway! All because he was stupid and didn't trust his experience, his friend could be dead.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Jackie stared at the count-down as he grabbed for his phone. He had one minute remaining. Looking at his phone it was a notification from the GPS tracker. A small bit hope. A number became accessible and the tracker was asking for permission to track its location. It was Henrik's number. He clicked to accept. It was stationary and a distance away. Jackie looked at the count-down. Twenty seconds. Did he risk leaving early? What if they were still watching? Jackie didn't want to risk it. Not after last time. Then, the second it hit zero, Jackie ran from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in [First time Magical Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025036).


End file.
